On The Run
by Boo112
Summary: So, what if Smithy didn't kill Kieran Wallace when he shot him? After recovering from his injuries, Wallace went to prison to serve a life sentence. But a year later and Kieran Wallace has escaped from prison and is out to get Smithy for getting him sent-down in the first place...
1. Chapter 1

So, what if Smithy didn't kill Kieran Wallace when he shot him? After recovering from his injuries, Wallace went to prison to serve a life sentence. But a year later and Kieran Wallace has escaped from prison and is out to get Smithy for getting him sent-down in the first place.

* * *

"Stevie, do you know if Smithy's in today?" DCI Meadows asked the bubbly Detective Sergeant.

"Why would I know?" Stevie replied, she didn't see Smithy much nowadays. They were once close, but they didn't get to see each-other very-much anymore, work was calling them in different directions. But after receiving a glare from Jack, Stevie sighed before amending her answer in her mind. "I think I saw him return from a shout-out about 30 Minutes ago…..Why?" She responded once-more.

"I need a word with him…..And you for that matter…..My Office 10 Minutes." Jack said. "Find Smithy for me." He ordered before wandering into his office, leaving Stevie to think what an earth Jack could want to talk to the two of them about.

* * *

Stevie headed downstairs to where the Uniformed Officers were in a briefing with Smithy. She quietly slipped into the room, being as silent as she could as Smithy spoke.

"Alright Guys, you know what to do, let's get these robbers locked-up ey?" Smithy said to the group, obviously in a good-mood as he dismissed the Officers before turning his attention to Stevie as they all left the room.

"DC Moss. Long-time no see. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Smithy joked and Stevie smiled at him.

"Have you grassed me up to Meadows or something?" She Joked. "Because he wants a word with both of us…..What have ya done now Smithy?" She continued to mess-around and Smithy laughed at her.

"I haven't done anything DC Moss and it's Sergeant Smith to you." Smithy joked back.

"HA. You hate being called Sergeant Smith; everyone at the nick knows that. Anyway, we best get going, we've got 5 Minutes to get upstairs or he'll be yelling at us because we're late." Stevie told Smithy before they headed-upstairs together.

"I wonder what he wants to talk to us for?" Smithy asked as he stood-up and then began to walk with Smithy.

* * *

When they got to Jack's Office, Gina was in the room along with D.I. Manson. Gina had retired a couple of months back, so Smithy smiled and went over to hug her as he spotted-her.

"Gina!" Smithy said happily as he wrapped his arms around his Old Boss/Very Close Friend. She had even-been a part-time Mother to him at times. "What are you doing here?" He asked her, wondering why an earth Gina was back.

"That's what DCI Meadows is about to tell-you." Gina replied, suddenly speaking very-seriously.

"Do you remember Kieran Wallace from last-year?" Jack asked both Smithy and Stevie.

"Of-Course I Do." Stevie replied.

"Well Yeah, how could I forget him? The guy came close to killing me with a highly powered machine-gun." Smithy questioned Jack, slightly confused and concerned at the mention of his name.

"Yeah well to cut a long story short, he's escaped from prison." Jack told Smithy in all seriousness.

"Ya what?" Smithy interrogated worriedly as his breathing grew-heavier, just the mention of the guy's name made Smithy's blood-boil.

"Yes and we think he's after-you Smithy." Neil spoke-up.

"Yeah I was wondering when you were gonna pipe-up." Stevie said, feeling as worried as Smithy about this. Suddenly all of the feelings that Smithy and Stevie had once-had for each-other had come flooding-back.

"So…..What Now?" Smithy asked angrily.

"Well we still don't know where Wallace is hiding at the moment; all we know is that he is in Sun-Hill somewhere. And the prison officers said that your name has come-up in conversation recently, and that Kieran has had some suspicious visitors." Neil told Smithy & Stevie.

"So what does Gina have to do with this?" Smithy asked.

"Gina was investigating the case with you at the time, and she's kindly agreed to come-in and help-us with getting Wallace back behind bars." Jack told Smithy. "We'll do everything we can to protect you AND Stevie." He finished.

"Listen Smithy." Gina Gold began. "We're gonna track-down Kieran Wallace and we're gonna arrest him, but until we do, you need to be kept safe. You and Stevie are going-to move-into a safe-house together, and if you should ever come-across Wallace then you need to make-him believe that you two are and always have been a genuine couple." She explained.

"But…..I'm confused, what did mine and Smithy's undercover relationship have to do with Kieran escaping?" Stevie asked.

"If he gets the slightest inkling that we're onto him then you're in some serious danger…..But if your relationship appears to be how it was when he got sent-down, then it might buy you some time to call-us."

"Which, Smithy, is why you two have the rest of the afternoon-off to re-form your undercover relationship." Jack told the pair of them seriously.

* * *

Smithy and Stevie then headed-off to a small-coffee shop in town together. "So then Smithy, remind-me, who was I basing myself on this-time last-year? Louise wasn't it?" Stevie questioned, but Smithy looked-down at the mention of his true-love.

"Yeah…..Louise Larsson….." Smithy trailed-off quietly. "Do we have to use her again?" He moaned sadly.

"Hey." Stevie said, taking hold of Smithy's hands into hers from across the table. "Listen you, I know what happened to Louise was horrible…..But if Wallace catches-us together, then I have to be the same character that I was last-year. Yeah he knows we're Coppers now, but all he saw was Lawrence Smith and his bird…..He never saw who we really are. Kieran never saw Dale Smith and Stevie Moss. Did He? So let's keep it that way eh?" Stevie tried to re-assure Smithy as he sighed sadly, not really wanting to go back-there.

"Okay….." Smithy trailed-off, but he was interrupted by an alarmed look from Stevie.

"Smithy…..Wallace is at the door." Stevie whispered to him in a panic, lucky Smithy was facing away from the door so Kieran couldn't see his face, and Smithy's torso was covering Stevie's face.

"WHAT?!" Smithy shouted. "Shhh. Look, our relationship starts now, come-here." Stevie said as she leaned-in and rested her hand gently against the side of Smithy's neck before she then kissed-him on the lips just as Wallace looked through the window of the door at them.

Stevie kept secretly and carefully looking at Wallace whilst she kissed Smithy until eventually, he walked-off. Pulling-away from the kiss, Stevie immediately pulled-out her phone.

"Gov. It's Stevie. Wallace is out and about in town. By the Sunny Café Coffee Shop. I don't think he spotted Smithy and I but we came pretty-darn close." She told Jack over the phone, who immediately started gathering the rest of CID to explain the situation to them, before ringing Stevie back and ordering her and Smithy to stay-put until back-up arrived to get-them out of there as soon as possible.

* * *

_**Please-Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Whilst Jack set-up a non-uniformed set of Officers to go out and watch Wallace, Stevie remained in the café with a very impatient Smithy.

"Why can't we just go and arrest him now? Why do we have to watch him?" Smithy asked Stevie slightly angrily.

"Because, people like Wallace don't learn, we need to know if he's had people working for him whilst he's been inside. I mean, we got most of the crew last-time…..But these type of criminals have people everywhere working for them. If there's gonna be another rush of gun-crime through Sun-Hill, then we need to know about-it." Stevie told Smithy seriously.

"Yeah, but I don't see why I can't just arrest him and then we can solve the gun-crime later-on. Once he's off the streets." Smithy paused as Stevie sighed at him and gave him 'the glance' which meant 'leave-it.' After a couple of silent glances at Stevie, Smithy stood-up in frustration.

"Right, that's it. I'm going to find Wallace." Smithy said to Stevie, before trying to walk-out of the café, but Stevie soon caught-up with him and grabbed his arm to stop him from doing so.

"Are you deaf aswell as stupid? We were told to stay here." Stevie told Smithy firmly, but it had no effect.

"Yeah well, Jack's gotta another thing coming if he thinks that I'm just gonna sit-around here with you whilst they track-down Wallace. No way am I letting that happen Stevie. NO WAY!" Smithy shouted.

"Look just calm-down will you." Stevie ordered-him before she then took his hand and led-him to just outside of the café.

"Listen, we don't know what state Wallace is in, OR whether he has got his hands on some more fire-arms since he's escaped from prison. YOU are that guy's worst enemy. He hates your guts. If you go playing kiss-chase with him now, you're only gonna end-up getting hurt. And it's my job as your undercover 'girlfriend' to make sure that-that doesn't happen to you Smithy." She told Smithy before pausing for a couple of seconds as a sweet-smile grew across her cheeks. "And anyway…..I don't think I could handle it if you were to get hurt….." Stevie said sweetly, cheekily and quickly squeezing Smithy's hand a few-times.

"Oh well aren't you cute." Smithy flirted, instantly calmed-down by Stevie's cheeky nature. The pair had feelings for each-other whether they wanted to admit-it to each-other or not.

"Oh well I try darlin'. It's just difficult sometimes when I've got an angry copper on my hands." Stevie joked, but Smithy's smile had dropped as he stared down the street at something that had obviously caught his attention.

"Smithy what's wrong?" Stevie asked-him, concerned at Smithy's facial-expression as she followed his sight-line behind her and was horrified to see that Smithy was infact staring at Wallace, who was returning the stare right-back at Smithy as he approached them both.

"Fancy seeing you here." Wallace stated, smugly, as he stopped next to Smithy and Stevie.

"Half the coppers in Sun-Hill are looking for you right-now Wallace." Smithy told-him bluntly as he came face-to-face with Kieran Wallace for the first-time in months.

"I'm not thick." Kieran replied threateningly.

"Kieran Wallace, I'm arresting you….." Stevie began, but she was interrupted by Kieran grabbing her by the throat.

"Don't you dare!" He told Stevie menacingly. He was twice as nasty as before, and that was dangerous.

"Kieran get-off of her." Smithy ordered-him, and he moved his hands away from Stevie, holding them in the air.

"Oh, I'm sorry…..Officer." Kieran said sarcastically to Smithy as he drew-in closer to him, literally inches away from each-other's faces as it looked-like a fight was about to break-out between the pair. But it was more complicated than that. As Smithy distracted Wallace, Stevie was texting Jack.

_**Stevie: **Wallace ere. Bet back-up. NOW. _

_**Jack: **On it's way. _

Back at the station, Jack had got CID involved in capturing Kieran Wallace again. "Jo, Mickey, word please." Jack ordered and the 2 Coppers followed Jack into his Office.

"What is it Guvna?" Mickey asked in his strong Cockney Accent.

"We've got non-uniformed Officers out and about on the look-out for Kieran Wallace. But there's just one-problem. Wallace has found Smithy and Stevie." Jack told them both.

"Right….." Jo trailed-off, unsure as to what this had to do with herself and Mickey.

"I want you and Mickey to go to the Sunny Café Coffee Shop. That's where you should find Smithy, Stevie, and Wallace. I want you to keep-watch. Chances are Kieran will take-them somewhere, but we can't afford anyone to get-hurt here, so if he does take-them anywhere, you follow-them, but alert Myself and SO19. Do you understand?" Jack told-them before the Officers headed-out to find their fellow-colleagues and Kieran Wallace.

Mickey and Jo had soon arrived and had sight-lines of Smithy, Stevie and Kieran Wallace.

"Act Normal Smithy." Jo muttered to himself as she noticed Smithy catch their attention.

"What you staring at boy?" Kieran asked viciously.

"Nothing." Smithy said, still slightly distracted by what Mickey and Jo were upto.

"Right. Nothing you say? Well why should I trust you when you say that you're staring at 'Nothing?' After-all, last-time I thought you were some dodgy-guy after some-guns, but it turned-out that you were a Copper. You little piece of Filth." Kieran's word for the Police. "What's stopping me from thinking that you aren't on the look-out for some of your precious colleagues to come and save you from-me…..Ey?" He said, which was worrying for Smithy and Stevie.

"Both you, round that corner now." Wallace ordered-them, the corner led to a dark-alleyway round the back of the shop.

"Don't go thinking that I don't know what you're upto." Wallace began. "You're after-this aren't ya?" He questioned-them, releasing a gun from his belt as he prepared-it to be shot. Kieran pushed the gun against Smithy's head as he turned to look at Stevie, who was next to them.

"Now, unless you do what I say, then he's a gonner. Do you understand?" Stevie nodded at Kieran. "Now I want you to go and get-rid of any of your Copper Friends who I know will be hanging about." Wallace ordered, still holding the gun firmly against Smithy's head.

"Kieran I can't do that!" Stevie panicked, but Kieran whacked the gun against Smithy's head and then kneed him in the stomach, causing him to keel-over, which allowed Kieran to get Smithy into a head-lock.

"I'm not messing about here!" Kieran threatened. Stevie looked at Smithy to make-sure that he was okay, his head was bleeding, but it was nothing serious, she could push Kieran a little-further.

"And who's to say that I won't blab to my 'Copper Friends' as you put-it?" Stevie questioned and Smithy sighed.

"Because if you do then Smithy isn't gonna be the only one that's dead-meat, do you get-me?" Kieran threatened, still holding Smithy in the head-lock.

"Then I'm not going-anywhere." Stevie told-him firmly.

"Fine. Right then, well you've left-me no-choice." Wallace confirmed before he then began to beat-up Smithy, gripping his clothes and dragging him into the wall head-first before dropping-him to the ground and kicking him violently in the stomach repeatedly.

"STOP!" Stevie shouted in a panic and Kieran stopped-immediately.

"What? So you're gonna do it then?" He asked-her.

"No….." She trailed-off, and Kieran let-off a gun-shot, which hit Stevie in the shoulder, closely missing her chest. Stevie screamed in pain as Wallace walked-off smugly, hiding the gun in his belt again as he left the injured-coppers alone.

First Mistake. – Mickey and Jo had heard the gun-shot and whilst Mickey called for back-up as he followed Wallace, Jo headed-around the corner and into the dark-alleyway to make sure that Smithy and Stevie were alright.

"Smithy can you hear-me?" A tearful-Stevie asked.

"Yeah…..OW." He winced in pain as he tried to sit-himself-up as he gently took a-hold of Stevie's arm. "Here. Let's have a look at that." He told-her as Jo arrived.

"Are you two alright?" Jo asked them worriedly. "I heard a gun-shot."

"Yeah…..You Did…..And no we're not. Smithy's in a bad-way, and I've been shot…..Only in the shoulder though….." Stevie trailed-off as he tried to hold-back the tears from the pain she was in and the state that Smithy seemed to be in.

"Alright Guys." Jo tried to re-assure them as she pulled her phone-out. "Yeah…..Ambulance Please…..Just outside the Sunny Café Coffee Shop." Jo told the guy on the end of the phone before she then turned her attention back to Smithy and Stevie.


	3. Chapter 3

Smithy and Stevie were soon rushed to hospital. Although Stevie had been shot in the shoulder, Smithy was in a worse condition than she was. Meanwhile, Jo and Mickey met-up again to try and see what Wallace was actually upto before he had come-across Smithy and Stevie.

At the hospital, Stevie had just been seen-to and was supposed to be resting, but instead, she went to go and find Smithy, who was still being treated. Stevie had her arm in a sling whilst her shoulder recovered from the gun-shot, and Smithy attempted a smile at her as he watched her approach his bed.

"Are you alright?" Smithy asked Stevie as she took a seat next to his bed.

"I'll be okay. The bullet when clean through. In the front out the back. The Doc. Says I just need to rest and not move my shoulder unless he tells me too...But more importantly, what about you?" Stevie asked Smithy.

"Well if you're supposed to be resting, then why are you here with me?" Smithy asked cheekily.

"Smithy come-on I'm worried about you. How're you doing?" Stevie questioned-him.

Smithy sighed. "A couple of bruised ribs…..One of which is broken…..And a couple of stitches in me head…..Nothing I haven't had before….." He trailed-off; trying to make-it sound like his injuries weren't that big a deal. "Besides you were the one that got shot." Smithy told-Stevie, and she gave-him a small-smile.

"Yeah well as-long as you're alright." Stevie said to Smithy as she carefully lifted his hand into her free-one and gently squeezed-it. Smithy softly squeezed her hand back.

"I'll be fine." Smithy said, shooting a re-assuring smile in Stevie's direction. The pair were close, but neither of them would admit their growing attraction of each-other.

* * *

Back on the Streets of Sun-Hill, Mickey and Jo had followed Wallace to a local-pub, where he appeared to be talking to someone who he obviously knew-well.

"Why would someone who has just escaped from prison meet someone in a public-place? He's just asking for us to arrest-him, especially after what he did to Smithy and Stevie….." Jo questioned Mickey.

"Because he's an idiot….." Mickey replied, and Jo chuckled at him.

"Great One DC Webb!" Jo giggled sarcastically.

"Nah I'm serious, either that or he didn't have a choice, and he owes whoever that guy is that's with him." Mickey told Jo.

"Oh that's true…..But he's only been out of prison 5 Minutes…..Why would he owe anyone?" Jo asked, slightly confused by the whole-case.

"Well maybe we're looking-at the person who helped Kieran to escape….." Mickey trailed-off.

"That's not a bad guess Mickey…..Get onto the Governor…..We need to find-out who that guy is…..And what his business is with Wallace….." Jo suggested as Mickey headed-out of the pub to ring Jack Meadows.

* * *

Later that day, both Smithy and Stevie had just been dis-charged from hospital and were heading-out of the familiar-place together.

"Right, so neither of us can drive and neither of us have arranged a lift home…..Good-One D.S. Moss….." Smithy joked, but laughing hurt his ribs.

"Ah well, we're not that far from the Station…..And I could do with a walk….." Stevie trailed-off.

"Urm…..With a broken-rib…..I don't think so Stevie….." Smithy told-her as his arm went across his stomach to hold his ribs, which were still painful from the beating that he had received from Kieran Wallace.

"Fine…..But you'll be getting a taxi home by yourself…..Sergeant Smith….." Stevie flirted with him before she continued to walk ahead, heading for the exit to the hospital car-park.

"Oy! You know how much I hate being called-that!" Smithy called to Stevie as he tried his best to catch-up with her without causing himself too much-pain.

"And YOU know how much I hate slow-coaches." Stevie continued to flirt with him, and Smithy smiled at her.

"Sorry, I'd usually walk a bit faster…..But if I did that I might collapse to the floor in pain…..So…..I'll go a bit slower if ya don't mind….." Smithy flirted back, playing the sympathy card now.

"Oh you poor, poor, thing." Stevie replied sarcastically.

* * *

The pair had soon arrived back at the Station, where they were stopped by Jack, who was still on the phone to Mickey. "Okay Mickey, send me that picture then won't you? Okay. Thanks. Bye." Jack finished the phone-call as he put his phone back into his pocket and then turned his attention to Smithy and Stevie.

"How are you two doing?" Jack asked. "I heard about your encounter with Wallace." He began.

"Yeah, we're fine Guvna." Stevie replied.

"And Smithy?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah I'll be okay thanks Guv." Smithy responded.

"Right well, I'd love to say that you could go home and rest-up, but you're now both victims of GBH. And Smithy, we need some information from you relating back to the Undercover Operation you did with Stevie. How much can you remember of it?" Jack asked-him.

"Well, apart from what the mild-concussion has blocked-out pretty-much everything." Smithy replied.

"Do you know if Wallace owed anyone anything? Was he in trouble with anyone who wasn't necessarily part of the gun crew…..Someone who didn't get sent-down with him?" Jack pushed-Smithy for answers.

"Kieran didn't owe people…..The people owed Kieran and his crew…..Anyone who he might have been in trouble with was sent to prison with him..." Smithy trailed-off, confused as to what Jack was onto.

"Why Guv?" Stevie asked.

"Ah great timing Mickey." Jack chuckled as the picture of Wallace and this mystery guy came through to his phone, sent from Mickey.

"Do you recognise this guy?" Jack asked both Smithy and Stevie as he showed them the picture of this mystery person.

"That's Patrick Scott Guv….." Smithy trailed-off.

"Who?" Stevie questioned, she had been quite heavily involved with Smithy at the time but the name Patrick Scott didn't ring a bell.

"He wasn't really involved with the guns as such…..He was a nasty piece of work…..But as far as the gun case was concerned he was innocent…..The reason why Stevie has never heard of him is because there was never any need for her to know about him….." Smithy revealed to both Jack and Stevie.

"Did he like Wallace?" Jack asked.

"Hah, who does?" Stevie joked.

"Stevie's right…..He's got previous for GBH, ABH, and Criminal Damage...But he's never served any time in prison…..As far as the courts are concerned he's innocent…..Good at covering his tracks….." Smithy told them both.

"Right, thanks for that Smithy; we'll look into him, see if we can figure out why he's involved with Kieran Wallace." Jack said, before heading-off, leaving Smithy and Stevie to chat-about this alone.

* * *

"So who is this Patrick Scott then?" Stevie asked as they headed-up to thee Station Cafeteria together.

"I don't really know…..I just know his name and his face….." Smithy trailed-off quietly.

"Would he recognise you if you saw-him again?" Stevie questioned.

"I doubt-it…..Why?" Smithy asked, confused as to what Stevie was playing-at here.

"Because if Kieran Wallace is after-you, then I wouldn't be surprised if he's getting someone to help-him track-you-down."

"But I'm a Copper…..It doesn't take a Genius to work-out then I'm gonna be at the Police-Station at some-point in my life….." Smithy said to Stevie as they sat-down in the Cafeteria together.

"You're right…..But you know what Wallace is like Smithy…..The last-time he was after someone, he was prepared to go into a local-café with a flamin' machine gun to sort Cutler out remember? He's a dangerous-man Smithy, and he'll do anything to get you back for getting-him sent-down…..Anything….." Stevie told Smithy firmly, making-it loud and clear to Smithy that he was in danger and that he needed to be protected.

"I know he will….." Smithy said as he looked-down nervously. "But I'm not sure if I have the energy or the strength to handle him this time-around…..He's already beaten-me-up and shot-you…..What's next? We can't know can we?" Smithy panicked, causing a pain to shoot through his ribs. "OW…..Ahhh….." Smithy moaned as he held his stomach in pain.

"Alright Smithy calm-down." Stevie said calmly, reaching her good-arm-over to place her hand over his. "We'll look-after you Smithy…..He won't come near-us again…..We won't let-him." She continued as she tried to re-assure Smithy that everything was going-to-be okay in the end.

"It will have been 5 Years since Louise died tomorrow….." Smithy opened-up to Smithy sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry about that Smithy….." Stevie replied sympathetically, knowing how much Louise must have meant to Smithy for him to choose her for Stevie to base herself on as Smithy's undercover girlfriend.

"Her husband…..Pete Larsson…..He was just like Wallace…..A dangerous psycho in charge of guns. And that's why we've gotta get the likes of Kieran Wallace off the streets and back inside…..Before someone else that I love gets hurt….." Smithy trailed-off as he looked at Stevie directly into the eyes, he was close to tears and Stevie could see that.

"We'll get him Smithy….." Stevie told-him, trying to sound convincing and confident, but she didn't fool Smithy. Kieran Wallace was back on the streets of Sun-Hill, and they were gonna have to work jolly-hard to get him back behind bars again.

* * *

**_Please-Re_**_**view. **_


End file.
